


The Mask of a Royal

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama, EXOVelvet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: They explained it to him simply. Get Princess Sooyoung to fall in love with him, marry her, then ruin the monarchy. It led Jongin to believe that it would be easy, only he didn't expect to mess up the way he did.Genre: Drama, Prompt: Kingdom
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	The Mask of a Royal

"His Majesty King Junmyeon cordially invites all eligible men in the kingdom to attend the Valentine's Ball. Therein, they can try their luck for Princess Sooyoung's hand in marriage..." 

Baekhyun read the contents of the invitation rather dramatically before Jongin, who sat in front of him, interrupted.

“Wait-- they’re holding a ball for Princess Sooyoung’s hand?” The younger man asked in disbelief. He’s seen the princess before, albeit from afar. Even then, she was undeniably a thing of beauty. “They’ll allow just anyone in the land to marry her?”

Kyungsoo, who was sitting across him with a deep frown, responded before Baekhyun could. He worked inside the castle along with several others of their kind, so he knew about these things. 

“It’s all fake. After the talks about democracy, this is King Junmyeon’s attempt at giving people false hopes that they can also be royalty. They’re still going to choose a royalty in the end.”

“Oh,” Jongin found himself muttering in disappointment, which gained looks from the two other men in the room. To distract them from what just happened, he threw the first question that popped into his mind. “We’re invited? But we’re rebels.”

He, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo were part of a group of rebels. However, for everyone’s safety, they worked in small groups. Some lived in peace with the common folk. Some, like Kyungsoo, were spies inside the castle. Jongin and Baekhyun were among the ones who hid deep in the mountains where King Junmyeon and his soldiers would never dare to go.

“Of course not, dumbass.” Baekhyun shot Jongin a glare. “I got this from Jongdae from the apothecary.”

Still, there were many questions running inside Jongin’s mind. “And you’re telling me this… why?”

Indeed, they singled him out for this. They usually carried out meetings with at least ten more people. Unless there was a top secret task. God forbid they had a difficult task for him. He wasn’t the type to lead operations because he always messes things up.

“You’re going to win the princess,” Baekhyun stated as if it was the easiest task in the world. 

Unsure of what was happening, Jongin laughed. They were messing with him, right? He was the worst person to send on a mission as big as that, given his track record of messing up his regular tasks. His laughter went on for a whole minute until it dawned on him that they may not be pranking him at that moment.

“Why me,” he asked, now in all seriousness. “Why not you, Kyungsoo? Or- or Baekhyun!”

“It’s because we have jobs of our own and you don’t,” Kyungsoo answered with his usual expression somber. “You keep saying you’re the best-looking one in the rebellion, don’t you? Now put your looks into good use.”

♥️♥️♥️

  
  


_ "Go for Princess Sooyoung. She's the clear path to the throne. Whoever she marries will become king. It is then when you'll be able to help in the rebellion." _

Kyungsoo’s voice rang inside Jongin’s head as he made his way to the ball in a glamorous limousine unlike anything he’s ever ridden before. It was most definitely from one of their sponsors. 

Then again, a lot of things were unusual to Jongin tonight. He wore a white suit. Gucci, he believes. His footwear was leather shoes Baekhyun had him polish until it shone, until his arms hurt. His hair was slicked back and, to make things even worse, he was wearing perfume. Everything about tonight made him uncomfortable. He was only fighting the bile that was threatening to rise from his throat. None of these were him. 

_ “It has to be you, Jongin. You’re good-looking and charming. For some reason, girls like you better than me or Kyungsoo. They fall for you no matter how many times you trip over your own feet. If we just put you in some nice clothes, you’ll charm even a princess.” _

_ “You're royalty. Remember that. The rebellion has control of a sizable castle in the Northern Region. The squatters there are now your villagers. If anyone asked, they'll say they watched you grow alone and rule the kingdom after your entire family was attacked by wolves on a trip to the forest. Best of luck, Duke Jongin." _

The limousine halted in front of the castle right then. So many things were going on that all Jongin could register were flashing lights. He stepped out of the vehicle with his legs feeling like jelly, but then remembered the things Baekhyun and Kyungsoo trained him to do. He took a deep breath.  _ Stand straight, Jongin. Walk as if you already rule the kingdom. _

It wasn’t a surprise that so many men wanted Princess Sooyoung’s hand in marriage. Some were here in hopes of marrying the most beautiful young woman in the land, while others were after the crown. Like Jongin. The ball was ending at midnight, so it would be a challenge for anyone to get the princess’ attention. Luckily for Jongin, Kyungsoo, who was one of the royal advisors, found him at the spot they agreed on and introduced him to Princess Sooyoung.

♥️♥️♥️

“Your Highness,” Kyungsoo said. His voice was so different from what Jongin was accustomed to. It was deep but smooth. Sweet, almost. He normally sounded monotonous and rather authoritative. 

Jongin rolled his eyes but was caught by Kyungsoo who sent him a scowl before Princess Sooyoung could turn around to face them. 

She looked ethereal. Jongin always believed she wouldn’t look as good as she did from afar-- something about royalty and the masks they wore in public-- but she had long, dark hair that resembled calm waves, big eyes that reflected the lights around them, milky skin, and lips as red as blood. If Snow White from the fairytales was a real person, she’d look exactly like her.

Jongin was staring too intently at the princess that he didn’t notice that Kyungsoo had already bowed. He was just about to when he remembered that, at that moment, he wasn’t in the same position as his friend.

“Sir Do, I’m so glad you were able to come,” Princess Sooyoung smiled sweetly, bowing to Kyungsoo as well.

“Your father made it clear that I must make an appearance, Your Highness,” Kyungsoo simply replied.

The princess nodded in understanding, perhaps knowing what her father is like. Jongin knew little about him, but according to Kyungsoo, the king is very sick, which is why the princess must be wed promptly. “And who do we have here, Sir Do?” 

Jongin thinks he caught the princess’ eyes shine as he looked at him, though he couldn’t say for sure if it was just the lights playing games on his eyes. Nonetheless, he took all the courage he could muster and spoke, “I am Duke Jongin of Suncheon County, Your Highness. It is my pleasure to meet you.”

He bowed in earnest, an action which the princess mirrored. 

“Suncheon County… I thought no one ruled those parts anymore,” Princess Sooyoung thought out loud. Jongin could tell that the princess still had so many questions, but she may have been trained to keep them to herself, just to be polite.

The music started playing right then. Jongin took the chance to ask the princess for a dance, which she accepted, perhaps out of curiosity towards the man who introduced himself as the Duke of Suncheon.

♥️♥️♥️

The second time they met was at a private brunch with the king. Only fifteen men who caught the princess’ attention were invited and Jongin was luckily one of them. He was one of those who sat far away from the members of the royal household, though, being a duke. They sat them down according to their titles. After him were men of lower statuses. Only one was a commoner and, by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to make it to the next round.

Jongin sat quietly as he ate, maintaining his posture and reminding himself to use the proper utensil. He couldn’t just include himself into the conversation the king was having with the princes of neighboring lands. Their seating arrangement was meant to oppress the weak and lift up the powerful. 

Luckily for Jongin, the princess kept landing secret glances on him whenever he wasn’t looking.

♥️♥️♥️

“You were close,” Kyungsoo dropped his coat on the chair in front of Jongin with force. They were in Baekhyun’s makeshift office at one of the bases of the rebellion. Kyungsoo’s eyes were furrowed and his shoulders were stiff, like he was burdened by all the responsibilities cast on him by both the rebellion and the king.

“Close to what,” the youngest man found himself asking, which wasn’t the wisest decision as the man who just arrived was merely an inch towards bursting.

“You almost didn’t make it to the third round,” Kyungsoo spat. “Good thing the princess herself mentioned your name. Why didn’t you say anything to the king the entire brunch?”

Baekhyun, who was standing behind his table that entire time, stopped Kyungsoo. “Wait. Did you say the princess mentioned Jongin’s name?”

Kyungsoo let out a breath and nodded once. His eyes still held fire and his glare was still aimed towards Jongin. Thankfully, Baekhyun walked over to the spot between them and placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Go easy on Jongin, Soo. I think the princess has taken a fancy on him.”

♥️♥️♥️

The final round was nerve-wracking. Only five men made it to the cut and Jongin had the lowest status. The four others were princes who had so much more to offer than a small castle and a measly scrap of uncultivated land. Baekhyun told him not to worry, though. According to the group leader, Princess Sooyoung will have the final say. But it was not at all comforting to Jongin. If anything, it made him more tense. 

Soon, it was time for Jongin to enter the sitting room where Princess Sooyoung was. A butler ushered him in, reminding him that he only had fifteen minutes to speak with the princess. Jongin nodded absentmindedly as he went in. The princess sat there, cradling a cup of tea with glazed eyes.

“Your Highness.” Jongin made his presence known, bowing to the beauty in front of him.

Princess Sooyoung looked startled, as if she wasn’t expecting to see Jongin to arrive at that moment, but her expression quickly reverted to her usual, unreadable look. Slowly, she rose from her seat and bowed in return.

“Duke Jongin. Please have a seat,” she said. As Jongin took steps towards her, she explained her actions, “I told Chanyeol to hold off our meeting for fifteen minutes, but I guess he wasn’t able to catch that.”

She must be referring to the tall, young butler who showed Jongin the way in. This made the young man stop in his tracks. “I can go back so you can rest for a bit, Your Highness.” 

Princess Sooyoung only shook her head, smiling, before sitting back down on her chair. “Please have a seat, Duke Jongin.”

Jongin did as he was told. The princess poured him a cup of tea, which he shyly thanked her for. He took a sip, hoping it would calm his nerves, but alas, his heart still felt like it would beat off of his chest. Nonetheless, he gulped down the rest of his cup’s contents and gathered his courage to ask the princess a question. 

“How has your day been, Your Highness,” he asked. It was a lame conversation-starter-- Jongin knew that-- but it wasn’t like he could just speak to  Princess  Sooyoung as if she’s one of his old pals.

A chuckle escaped Princess Sooyoung’s lips. In any other setting, Jongin would have just stared at her joyful face, but he wasn’t sure why the princess found his question amusing. He also felt like Princess Sooyoung’s butler was hiding somewhere in the sitting room, taking off points from a chalk board for every mistake he commits.

“Five men of relatively different backgrounds and they still ask the same question as an opener.” Princess Sooyoung mumbled just enough for Jongin to hear, her voice laced with disappointment. She then took another sip from her cup. 

Jongin opened his mouth to speak, but Princess Sooyoung continued, “But in all honesty, Duke Jongin, it’s been a rough day. I’d rather be doing something else other than selecting a groom for myself in a rush.”

The man nodded in understanding. Jongin tried to keep a straight face, but in truth, he was racking his brain for an acceptable response. Alas, he found none. His brain seemed to work far worse than normal.

"You may have fooled everyone else, but I knew you weren't a prince since day one,” the princess took him out of his thoughts, maintaining a soft, sweet voice.

Jongin missed a few beats. For a moment, it felt as if his soul left his body. He’s gotten himself this far, he thought. Every step he took was taken with great caution. He wondered where it went wrong. Did he fail to act princely? 

It was as if Princess Sooyoung read his mind. “You didn’t have the air of arrogance royal men usually have.”

The sitting room where they sat was large, but Jongin felt as if the world was closing in on him. He’s spent long years of self-preservation in the rebellion and this is how he dies? It took him a whole minute to collect himself. No one else knows about it, right? The princess took this opportunity to confront him because no one else knows. Right?

“Are you going to tell on me,” he dared to ask the princess.  _ Have me killed, possibly? _

“No.” Princess Sooyoung shook her head. 

Jongin could tell that Princess Sooyoung undid the mask that covered all of her emotions in front of him. Her shoulders slightly dropped, but enough for Jongin to notice. Her grip on her tea cup also tightened.

From the day he first met her to just a few seconds ago, she maintained the mask of a royal-- perfected smiles and an expression that never truly showed how she felt. However, the single word she just uttered echoed her sadness and her face was now etched with worry.

“Whoever I’m marrying, I’ll be in danger once my father dies,” she explained, putting her cup down with mildly shaky hands. “I’m afraid I wasn’t raised by my parents to fight for myself or for the kingdom. They expected me to marry royalty, never once considering that my father’s schemes would ever backfire on us, on me.”

The princess was right. There were threats to her life coming from every direction. There’s the rebellion that’s intending to make a move as soon as her father dies. Any of the princes she will marry might also end up casting her aside after they’ve gotten the power that comes with marrying her.

“Who are you choosing,” Jongin asked, his voice shaking a little. He knew he was out of place, but he couldn’t help but wonder what fate the princess plans to choose. He knew he was not going to be chosen. He was a coward and a fraud.

“Someone who I believe will keep me safe,” the princess answered. 

With all the eligible men in the area narrowed down to five, it was now easier for the princess to select someone who has better intentions-- not the best, but just who she thinks is the lesser evil of them all. She may not know how to protect a kingdom, but she knows enough to keep herself safe.

The bell dinged right at that moment, indicating that their time was up. The princess stood just as her butler opened the door to the sitting room. Just like that, her mask was back on as well. She smiled.

“I’ll go ahead, Duke Jongin,” she finally said before leaving Jongin inside the room with an inexplicable heaviness on his chest.

♥️♥️♥️

Jongin was deep in thought on his way out of that area of the castle when he heard hushed voices from one of the castle’s dim crannies. His instincts as a rebel told him to listen in for new information. Careful not to trip, the young man walked to the side to listen in.

“Princess Sooyoung,” an old woman’s voice said. 

Jongin’s heart began to beat faster upon knowing that the princess was close by. His ears felt hot and he suddenly had the urge to run. Before he could be even more rattled, he brushed it off, thinking perhaps it was just because Princess Sooyoung intimidated him just a few minutes ago.

“I respect your father’s decision to let you choose your groom, but I would like to remind you to choose someone who will be valuable to the kingdom,” the old woman continued, putting a stress on the word ‘valuable’. 

Jongin frowned not because the word didn’t resonate with him. It was because he couldn’t believe anyone that is not the king could speak to the princess that way, as if they wanted control over her choices. 

Despite being presented with a request from someone who Jongin thinks is of a lower status than the princess, Princess Sooyoung didn’t miss a beat. “I appreciate your concern, madame, but I’ve thoroughly studied each of the candidates. I am certain I’m making the right decision.”

“You can’t possibly-- So, it’s true--” The woman Princess Sooyoung was speaking to sounded appalled, but the princess cut her off. 

“Madame Uhm, among the choices I have are two potential tyrants, a chronic narcissist, and a psychopath. Why shouldn’t I settle for the duke? Because he’s just a duke?” Princess Sooyoung said it with full conviction that the other party was effectively silenced. 

Meanwhile, Jongin felt rather unnerved that he is the princess’ choice. He suddenly felt as if a huge responsibility the size of a boulder was dropped on his shoulders. The princess knew that he isn’t truly a duke. She must also know that he’s a rebel. But why would she still choose him?

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, Madame Uhm. I’ve got more things to do than speak with people in dark corridors,” Jongin heard the princess finally say, which interrupted his thoughts. Although his mind was filled with questions, he took the chance to flee before anyone could even spot him. 

Jongin left the palace with tears in his eyes. Princess Sooyoung’s situation wasn’t at all unknown to him.

♥️♥️♥️

“Son,” Jongin’s father said as he thrusted a bag that was bigger than Jongin’s body into the wailing child’s arms. “You need to stay here and be safe.”

There was so much commotion the seven-year old Jongin just couldn’t comprehend. That morning, before the break of dawn, his father swept him into his arms while he was half-asleep. The patriarch then began running away from their small hut in the middle of their small farmland, never once looking back. Little Jongin repeatedly tried to ask him where they were going, but the man only replied, “To safety.”

They arrived at the mountains after noon. Jongin’s father sat him down on one corner of the big, open hut where several other families of farmers were. Jongin thought it was a strange, scary place. There were many people carrying arms. While they seemed not to have any intention to hurt them, the distress on his father’s face as well as the terror in the faces of the people around them made Jongin feel as though he was unsafe. 

“Dad, where’s Mom and Minjeong,” he asked, his eyes fighting tears, upon realizing that he couldn’t spot his mother’s and his sister’s faces among the people who were with them.

“I’ll go back for them, Jongin. I’ll go back for them as soon as I’m sure that we’ll be safe here,” his father assured him in a whisper, but commotion started before Jongin could even take the chance to breathe.

“They’ve set fire to our lands,” he overheard one man say frantically. So many people were taller than him so Jongin didn’t know who it was coming from. “The king’s troops have surrounded the place. They’re shooting anyone who tries to get out!”

His father was quick on his feet. His mother and his new-born sister, Minjeong, were there. The seven-year old boy knew that his father had to go, but he also didn’t want to be left alone. When people started leaving, Jongin clung onto his father’s leg.

“Let go, Jongin.” The patriarch attempted to shake the boy off his leg. 

“No, dad, don’t leave!” Jongin could no longer hold back his tears. He had a bad feeling about this. His stomach was churning and he began to feel sick. But his small frame was no match to his father’s. His thin arms were easily pried off his father’s legs. 

“I’ll be back with Mom and Minjeong, okay,” his father promised.

“What about me?”The young Jongin pouted, tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes. His little hands tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming.

The patriarch looked at the people who were staying in the hut before looking at Jongin in the eyes. He didn’t know if he could trust these people with his child, but he didn’t really have any other option. This was the next best thing. “Stay here. They’ll keep you safe.”

“We’ll see each other soon.” He pressed a soft kiss on Jongin’s forehead and left.

Days passed by without any news of his father. Even when months had passed, nobody would still tell Jongin if his family were still alive. With him were so many children who were also left by their parents in the care of total strangers. All of them suspected that they had already lost their parents, but there were no bodies to mourn for. 

Indeed, they were taken care of in the rebel camp. They were fed and clothed. But they were also schooled with doctrines Jongin never got to question. Then, when they were old enough, they were sent away to live with different groups. It was where Jongin met Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The two joined the group by their own will as teenagers, something Jongin was always envious of. 

Still, Jongin tried to live the best he could. Despite his every attempt at living well, however, nothing could ever change the fact that he was where he was because he didn’t have a choice.

♥️♥️♥️

The princess chose him to be her groom and the future king of the land. Everyone in the rebellion cheered, but being chosen gave Jongin an unsettling feeling. He was the someone Princess Sooyoung believed would keep her away from harm and he felt as if he didn’t deserve her trust. He was nothing special. He was weak, barely able to stand on his own two feet.

Jongin didn’t even have time to chicken out-- go far away and hide from both the palace and the rebellion. Three weeks later, they were wed. It was a big event. People said it was a celebration for both him and the princess, but he felt as if he was drowning. It was too big of a responsibility.

In the middle of the ceremony, a hand reached for his. He looked to his left where his bride stood in a pristine white gown that made her look utterly beautiful and, somehow, twice as delicate. She gave him a smile. The gesture was for the photos and for the people, but her hand that covered his was for support. 

Somehow, matched with the way she looked up at him, Princess Sooyoung’s hold reminded him of the seven-year old boy who just wanted someone to stay with him. It made Jongin realize that he wanted to protect her. 

♥️♥️♥️

“What is this that I heard from Baekhyun? What do you mean by you’re not doing it?” 

Kyungsoo stormed inside Jongin’s private chambers in the castle a month and a half after the wedding. The intensity in his eyes was unlike anything Jongin has ever seen before. “Jongin, you had one job!”

King Junmyeon died two days ago and they were telling the people tomorrow. The rebellion is expected to attack in the following days, but Jongin had warned his soldiers last week. Jongin knew the masterplan for the uprising, so the palace was prepared for any attack. There was no way the rebellion could make a new plan in just a couple of days.

“I love her,” Jongin reasoned, mumbling almost inaudibly. 

The younger man tried to say it wholeheartedly, even when he wasn’t sure of his feelings towards Sooyoung. Romantic love is a feeling that is unknown to him. However, he sees the younger him in her and feels a strong urge to protect her.

Thankfully, anger clouded Kyungsoo’s judgment. He stilled as it dawned on him why Jongin was dropping his responsibilities in the rebellion. His eyes grew wide. Jongin almost wanted to fall onto his knees and ask for his friend’s forgiveness, but he couldn’t. He was king now and he should act like one.

“We were so close, Jongin. So close to our freedom,” Kyungsoo said, seething. “One word from you as king and this all ends without bloodshed.”

“I love her,” Jongin repeats, feeling emboldened now that his first lie went undetected.

“The rebellion… Your friends… Your  _ family _ …” Kyungsoo sounded almost heartbroken, the feeling of betrayal breaking his usual facade. 

_ I love her _ , Jongin wanted to say for the third time, but the tears in his eyes were threatening to spill. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say it to make Kyungsoo stop questioning his choices or to convince himself that he loves Sooyoung. His heart wasn’t set on his decision, but he needs to protect Sooyoung. He couldn’t take her with him to the rebellion because she’ll never survive in a harsh world. She’s his wife and responsibility now, so he must keep her safe even if it means turning his back on his friends.

“Fuck. It was my mistake trusting you.” 

It was all Kyungsoo was able to say. He never wished to turn back time this bad before. If he could, he wouldn’t elect Jongin to charm the princess. He would have just done the job himself. Then, all of their suffering would be sure to end.

Jongin composed himself, straightening his back and putting on the mask he adapted from his wife. With a straight face, he uttered,“Yes, it was.”

“Now, go, Kyungsoo. Warn the others.”

Jongin wished Kyungsoo would just leave so he wouldn’t need to look at how betrayed his friend looked. He’s fickle-minded and easily scared. The only thing that’s keeping him from dropping everything and running away is his duty to protect his queen.

“You were going to have me killed first, weren’t you,” Kyungsoo asked with a look of mixed disbelief and disgust. 

Jongin’s silence screamed the answer he was expecting. He has to. Kyungsoo knew the palace way too much and he was effectively the brain of the rebellion. If Jongin wants to keep his queen safe, Kyungsoo has to go first.

“You better watch yourself, Jongin.”

“We’ll do everything in our power to take you down. No matter how long it takes. You will never live a peaceful life,” Kyungsoo spat before ultimately turning to leave. A part of Jongin’s heart broke at the thought that Kyungsoo would never look at him the same way again.

Feeling consumed by his own betrayal, Jongin backed himself upon his four-poster bed and sat, chest heaving from the weight of his burdens. Just when he was able to steady his breaths, the door opened once again. He looked up, hoping it was Kyungsoo. A part of him still wished that his friend would come back and tell him that there’s a new plan that would get him and the queen out safely. 

But it wasn’t Kyungsoo. It was his queen. Sooyoung made her way to Jongin and sat beside him on the bed. This prompted Jongin to sit straight and let out his frustrations with a puff. He tried to put on the mask of a king.

Seeing Jongin’s efforts, the new queen smiled. Clearly, he was the best choice. He was a little boy playing king. Of all the choices she was presented, he was the easiest to manipulate. He truly believed that she was incapable of ruling the kingdom. He was wrong. All of them were wrong. A queen needs only to rule a king to govern an entire kingdom.

With a kind smile plastered on her face, Queen Sooyoung held her pawn’s hand and asked, “Ready, my king?”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
